


【论坛体】彩蛋来了

by Kecoe



Category: KW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kecoe/pseuds/Kecoe
Summary: 看超模凡调戏小阿诺特先生的后果





	【论坛体】彩蛋来了

**Author's Note:**

> 预祝各位收获彩蛋快乐

“很好，保持这个姿势。对，Kris你的眼神可以再睥睨一点！没错，就是这个感觉，再来两张，换个姿势，完美！有了，有了，出照片了！”

于聪大笑着放下手中的相机，朝坐在摄影棚定制座椅上的吴亦凡竖起了大拇指，示意拍摄成果相当地令人满意。

“我们Kris的表现果然一如既往地好，完全不需要有什么修图的，后期再加上宣传的效果部分，最后出来绝对又是一套惊艳全场的组图！”于聪将相机摘下交给一旁的助理，向吴亦凡走去。

“聪哥你真的现在完全是我的粉丝了是吧，别调侃我了。”吴亦凡无奈地笑笑，拉了拉因为拍摄而有些掉落的毛皮大衣，接过表哥递过来的水喝了一口。

于聪嘿嘿一笑，将手搭在吴亦凡的肩上，“这可不是我吹，我们哪次合作的效果不炸翻全场，你的粉丝可都是希望我们多多合作的。不过话说回来，你今天的造型为演唱会的宣传绝对加了一把大火。”

“借您吉言啦那就，合作愉快，我想去我的休息室待会儿。”吴亦凡耸了耸肩，拖沓着布鞋往前走，一晃一晃地完全没了拍摄时的逼人气势，陪着大件的长款貂皮外套，活像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩。

于聪像是会意，调侃道：“怎么了，听说我们路易·阿诺特先生昨天刚到，赶着去和他联系？”

“知道就别说出来啦，聪哥，单身狗就不懂我们拥有爱情的人的浪漫了。如果可以，我就一天到晚黏着路易，闪瞎你的眼信不信？”听出于聪揶揄的吴亦凡扭头留下了一句欠揍的话，自己也噗嗤一笑。

“嘿，你这小孩！要不是你的路易·阿诺特先生和我交情也不错，我下次就把你拍摄到时间不分忘记吃饭的事告诉他，看我们谁皮得过谁。”于聪显然被“单身狗”一词给刺激了，但捏住了吴亦凡短柄的他也没有被这幼稚的炫耀给唬到。

吴亦凡听了果然一顿，连忙转身，讪讪一笑，“别别别，聪哥我们好好说话，我错了还不行吗，我让表哥把那份甜点给你吃行吗？路易那么忙，你就别用这种小事麻烦他了。”

“现在想到我了？刚刚那么嚣张的人是谁？”于聪双手抱在胸前，靠着墙质问。

“是我不懂事，您多见谅。”吴亦凡让一旁的表哥拿过准备好的甜点递给了于聪。

于聪看了看接了过来，“算你聪明，行了行了，我也没打算打扰你们谈恋爱，你们都够甜的了，快甜齁了可把我。我才不想自己给自己找事，就路易·阿诺特宠你那程度，最后倒霉的不还是我吗？”

听了这话的吴亦凡是彻底放下心来了，冲于聪得意地笑弯了眼，“那我就谢谢聪哥了，不过路易才不是这么随意的人，他对你也挺尊重的。”

“是想多个人好好看着你别乱来不照顾自己吧。得嘞，你快去自己的休息室吧，也忙活了一上午了。我也就先走了，还有后续的工作要完成呢。”

“辛苦聪哥了，那我先过去了，你也注意休息。”吴亦凡挥了挥手，往休息室走去。

于聪看着慢慢走远的人，心想，我这双面间谍当的可真是不容易了，怎么说也得向路易那家伙好好敲一笔。拎着吴亦凡甜品的于聪转身打算收拾收拾东西，就听到自己助理一问，“聪哥，路易·阿诺特先生和Kris是真那么甜啊？”

于聪斜眼一瞥，“咋的，你还看不出来啊？”

“没有没有，”助理摆了摆手，“我不是好奇吗？他们之前公开关系的时候多轰动啊。真想不出来他们私底下相处的样子。”

看着自己助理一脸八卦的样子，于聪将手里的甜品塞进她的怀里，“这是Kris送我的，不过我猜，多半是昨天刚到的小阿诺特先生送来的，你尝尝看。他们私下相处的样子比这还要腻千百倍，自己想象吧。”

助理看着手里的甜品一愣，“谢...谢谢聪哥。”但她被自己老板的描述更加勾起了好奇心。

于聪整理好自己的拍摄工具，抬头说道：“好了，以后你总有机会见到的，合着也不能我一个人总被他们闪瞎。现在快去把东西都带上，我们回工作室去处理照片后续了。”

“是，聪哥。我现在就去通知其他人。”助理连连答应抱着手里的甜品一溜烟就去叫团队其他人员了。

于聪摇了摇头，叹了口气，谁能想到台上那么光芒四射、不可一世的吴亦凡在自己爱人路易·阿诺特的面前就像是只急需主人爱抚的小猫呢，但是又想起自己当电灯泡的诡异感觉，于聪赶紧打消了回忆的念头，加快了手上整理的速度，不久后就和团队收工，打道回工作室了。

这边的吴亦凡满脑子都是想要看看自己爱人的消息，急匆匆地往休息室走。还没到门口，却被一直没出声的表哥拦住了。

“怎么了，50？”吴亦凡不解地问到。

表哥有些局促地挠了挠头，“那什么，凡凡你还想吃点什么？我现在出去买点东西，刚刚君姐他们看拍摄一切顺利，也已经去餐馆了。要不你先在休息室待会儿，想吃什么我给你带。”

“君姐他们都走了吗？那我衣服换下来谁带走？小明呢？我的妆也不管了。”吴亦凡奇怪表哥的话，有些不高兴地耷拉下嘴角，“路易应该还在等我呢，那我要在这里待多久啊？”

听到小阿诺特先生名字的表哥神情有些古怪，“不会太久，那我就带点你爱吃的，你先进去吧，我到时候把场地的门带上，一会就行。”

吴亦凡不高兴地扯了扯身上大衣的毛，发现扯不下来后放弃了，“那好吧，我等你们。”

“好好好，我现在就过去。”得到吴亦凡肯定回答的表哥憨憨一笑，背着个包就往外走。

吴亦凡皱着眉头，手搭上了休息室的门，“这叫什么事儿啊，怎么就都不管我了。”

推开门看到休息室一片黑的吴亦凡刚刚手摸上开门，就被人一把抱住抵在了门上，听到了休息室门被反锁的声音。

“谁！？”猛然反应过来要挣扎的吴亦凡突然闻到了自己熟悉无比的味道。

“路易？”吴亦凡不适应黑暗，眨了眨眼小声问道。

“宝贝儿，你刚刚拍摄的时候太吸引人了。”小阿诺特先生低沉温柔的嗓音在吴亦凡耳边响起。

本来还有些僵硬的吴亦凡彻底放松了，双手环上了小阿诺特先生的脖子，埋进了他的怀里，靠在肩头的下巴感受到了西装冰冷的触感。

“唔，只是拍摄的时候吸引人吗？”吴亦凡声音闷闷的，听起来有些不满。

小阿诺特先生挑了挑眉，低头亲在了吴亦凡脖子后侧裸露的皮肤上，“没有宝贝儿，在我看来，你每时每刻都在吸引我。”

吴亦凡的左手在小阿诺特先生的西装领口轻轻挠了挠，抬头看着自己爱人温柔的眼眸，故作敷衍，“这还差不多。不过50还有君姐他们是不是早就知道你已经在我的休息室里了？怪不得 和我说已经去吃午饭了...你吃过饭了吗？”

小阿诺特先生蹭了蹭吴亦凡的鼻尖，显得无比亲昵，“我之前已经吃过了，宝贝儿现在饿吗？  
”  
吴亦凡摇了摇头，“一点都不，我之前还吃了蒸饺，没什么饿的感觉。不过你今天怎么会来？”

小阿诺特先生左手环着吴亦凡，右手打开了灯光最暗的一档开关，又用手捂住了吴亦凡的眼。

“我来看看你，先适应一下宝贝儿，我们过去沙发坐？”

吴亦凡懒懒地靠在小阿诺特先生的怀里，眼前是他温热的手，“你都捂住我的眼了，我怎么走过去？”

小阿诺特先生将吴亦凡的头往自己怀里一按，一把打横抱起了吴亦凡。然而吴亦凡没有任何意外，仿佛就是在等小阿诺特先生的动作。

直到抱着怀里的人坐在了沙发上，小阿诺特先生才轻轻捏着吴亦凡的下巴，让他的脸朝向自己。看着吴亦凡还没卸下的妆以及身上搭配特别的衣服，小阿诺特先生想起了刚刚在角落瞧这自己宝贝儿拍摄时那与在自己面前完全不同的冷艳和气势，感觉血液中有某种东西被唤醒了。

吴亦凡看着小阿诺特先生仔细端详自己有些痴迷的样子，眼睛咕噜噜一转，不怀好意地勾了勾嘴角。他将自己横坐的姿势改成跨坐在小阿诺特先生的腿上，沉下腰，又故意抖了抖自己身上过分宽大的外套，让大衣一点点滑下。

“路易·阿诺特，你为我着迷了吗？”吴亦凡收起了笑，眼神变得格外凌厉，被衣袖盖住只露出了一点指尖的手从小阿诺特先生坚实的腹部慢慢往上滑，微微用力拽过了小阿诺特先生的领带。

小阿诺特先生瞧着自己宝贝儿突然变得高高在上的样子，由着他拽出自己的领带，双手环着吴亦凡的腰将自己的宝贝儿往怀里一拽，捉住不安分的手放到嘴边一吻，“我为您深深着迷，我的陛下。”

吴亦凡扯了扯嘴角，眼神还带着高傲，他微微抬起下巴，“那你还在等些什么？现在，我命令你亲吻我。”

小阿诺特先生左手上移到吴亦凡的脖子，稍用力，抵着吴亦凡的唇笑着，“遵命，我的陛下。”

他起先只是在吴亦凡的唇上流连，直到怀里的宝贝儿不安分地用软舌舔了舔自己的嘴角，才一把捏住吴亦凡的下巴，用舌直接侵入牙关，狠狠地吻了下去。

如果说，一开始的小阿诺特先生还能保持理智的话，那么现在，他的血液已经彻底滚烫了起来，在他们两个之间，他愿意就这样做臣服的骑士，守卫着自己的国王，但现在，他更像看到自己国王被自己沾染上情欲的样子。

小阿诺特先生熟练地舔过吴亦凡的上颚，又捉住调皮的软舌与之缠绵，侧头变化角度将吴亦凡饱满的唇肉裹如口中。当他突然吸吮了一口软舌时，吴亦凡的腰不自觉地颤抖着。

然而今天的吴亦凡，显然比以往更大胆。他解开了小阿诺特先生西装外套的扣子，又慢慢扯出了小阿诺特先生的衬衫下摆，冰凉的指尖直接抚摸在爱人已经滚烫的腹肌上。吴亦凡敏感地觉察到身下小阿诺特先生先生的大腿肌肉猛的一绷，于是更有兴味地一点点搔过那鼓起的肌肉。

小阿诺特先生显然没想到吴亦凡的动作，放开了口中香软的小舌，两人分开时口中还连着一根银丝，小阿诺特先生自然地将银丝舔过，又吻在了吴亦凡已经雾蒙蒙的眼角。“宝贝儿，这是你的休息室，如果还想我能控制得住的话，就不要玩下去。”小阿诺特先生挺了挺腰，警告自己怀里格外放纵的吴亦凡。

还微微喘着气的吴亦凡没打算就这么收手，听完小阿诺特先生的警告，他抽出自己的手，一把按在皮带扣上，用臀蹭了蹭已经高昂的性器，眼角红红地看着小阿诺特先生，“你都说了，这是我的休息室，刚刚你不是也已经锁门了吗？你不想要吗，路易？可以我现在就想要。”

小阿诺特先生快要被吴亦凡逼疯了，他为这样的吴亦凡而心甘情愿地臣服，“我当然想要你宝贝儿，这可是你说的，不准反悔。”他亲在吴亦凡的鬓角上，喑哑的声音带上了慢慢的情欲。  
吴亦凡啪嗒一声解开了小阿诺特先生的皮带，往前亲在小阿诺特先生的唇上，又在鼓起的灼热上一按。“现在，我是你的。”

小阿诺特先生能够感受到自己的血液极度沸腾。

他就着吴亦凡胸前敞开的领口，亲了亲银色的龙头，挑开吴亦凡的内搭，呼出了热气甚至让吴亦凡觉得自己要被烧着了，他能清晰地感受到小阿诺特先生亲吻在自己左胸的那处纹身上，再之后，含住了他的乳尖。

“唔...路易。”吴亦凡嘤咛出声，想挺腰动一动，但是很快就感受到身下那处灼热。

小阿诺特先生舔舐过左胸的乳尖，直到将它欺负的有些红肿挺立，才转向另一处红樱，留下一个个粉色的吻痕。吴亦凡有些难耐地抱着小阿诺特先生的头，挺着腰往后靠但是却被小阿诺特先生牢牢禁锢在自己的怀里，逃不出半分，直到这个时候，他才意识到，他可能玩过火了。

小阿诺特先生双手揉捏着吴亦凡大衣下挺俏的臀，一手拉开上衣在腰窝处不断摸索。“宝贝儿，我没有准备润滑剂，但是我已经忍不住了，我们换个姿势好不好？”

意识有些模糊的吴亦凡乖乖地点了点头，看着满头是汗，额前青筋都有些凸起的小阿诺特先生，有些抱歉地小声说道：“你是不是很难受路易，你想换什么姿势都可以。我不会拒绝的。”

看着已经变回平时模样的爱人，小阿诺特先生觉得自己忍得更辛苦了，他将吴亦凡的大衣脱下扔在一旁的椅子上，抱起吴亦凡让他跪在沙发上，“宝贝儿，我这次不进去，我们用别的方式。”小阿诺特先生安抚地亲了亲吴亦凡的后颈，拉下吴亦凡的下裤，看着自己宝贝儿因为姿势而压着腰显得更加性感的腰窝，他忍不住地低头亲吻，引起了吴亦凡的战栗。

“路易...我..唔”因为小阿诺特先生的动作，吴亦凡甚至有些说不出完整的话。

“没关系，我不会弄疼你的宝贝。”小阿诺特先生将最后一层遮蔽拉下，右手拖着吴亦凡的下腹，“宝贝儿，把腿合起来。”

已经明白小阿诺特先生意思的吴亦凡脸更红了，他将脸埋进沙发的抱枕中，连带着身体都显出了一层粉。但他仍然乖乖地照做了，将修长的腿并了起来，微微发颤。

小阿诺特先生嗤地一笑，没有说话，而是将已经蓄势待发的性器一点点插进了吴亦凡的腿间。被灼热一烫的吴亦凡下意识地往前蹭却被自己爱人一把拉回，紧闭的腿间感受黏腻的触感和灼热，他知道小阿诺特先生看不见自己，但还是紧闭着双眼。

“宝贝儿，我要开始了。”小阿诺特先生附身在吴亦凡的耳边低语，落下一个滚烫的吻。

还没等吴亦凡回答，小阿诺特先生就狠狠抬腰往前一撞，性器直接抵到了吴亦凡的下身。

“等等，路易...好烫...”吴亦凡有些难耐地摆腰，但是没想到自己的动作反而火上浇油。

小阿诺特先生双手掐着吴亦凡的细腰，拇指按在腰窝上，干净利落地只用腰部的力量，只能看到猩红的性器在白嫩的腿间进出。经过长期的健身，小阿诺特先生的上身依然能保持动作，他一点点将吴亦凡的上衣剥下，从左肩处的纹身开始，沿着脊柱一点点往下吻，留下一串串暧昧的红痕。

他觉察到吴亦凡想要安抚自己的前端，阻止了自己宝贝儿的动作。

“宝贝儿，今天不准自己碰，我们用这个姿势就这样好不好？”

“不...路易...我难受...你帮帮我。”吴亦凡双眼雾蒙蒙地扭头看向小阿诺特先生，他的项链还挂在胸前，龙头张扬耀眼，而身上却到处是小阿诺特先生留下的印记。

“不，宝贝儿，今天不行。”小阿诺特先生强硬地控制住吴亦凡的双手，下身反而加快了抽插的速度。

觉得自己的腿间已经被磨的红肿发烫的吴亦凡发出了呜咽声，但却敌不过小阿诺特先生的力气，只能更加夹紧双腿，希望小阿诺特先生快点结束。

在一阵猛烈的冲撞之后，吴亦凡终于忍不住射了出来，他有些失神地喘气，但依旧感受到小阿诺特先生坚挺的性器。  
“路易？”吴亦凡转过头。

小阿诺特先生将吴亦凡整个抱起塞进怀里，又用他漂亮纤长的手握在自己的性器上，吴亦凡觉得自己一定是脸红到爆炸了，他跟着小阿诺特先生的力道好一会儿才把他解决出来。

这时才发现自己是浑身赤裸，跨坐在衣衫还算整齐只解开了皮带的小阿诺特先生腿上时，吴亦凡干脆埋进了小阿诺特先生的怀里，不再抬头，只露出已经红的滴血的耳尖。

知道自己有些过分的小阿诺特先生捡起地上的大衣披在怀里宝贝儿的身上，亲了亲红红的脸蛋，“宝贝儿，今天的你非常棒，我爱你。你永远是我的国王。”

吴亦凡还是有些不好意思，他的手抵在小阿诺特先生的胸前，抬头看向小阿诺特先生，有些霸道地回答，“你永远是我的骑士，永远不准离开我。”

小阿诺特先生温柔地笑了，环紧了自己的爱人，“当然，我永远也离不开你。”

“还有，我爱你。”说完这句话的吴亦凡又缩回了小阿诺特先生的怀中，这次是说什么都不肯出来了。

小阿诺特先生满眼都是浓浓的爱意，看着吴亦凡可爱的样子，满足地笑了。他轻声在吴亦凡耳边留下一句话。

“宝贝儿，你知道吗？我的世界都是由你所主宰的。”


End file.
